08 The Man Who Foretells Death
The Man Who Foretells Death is the eighth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and the beginning of the Chin Yisou Arc. Summary "He's got a vague way of saying things, and the looks of a snake that's about to strike. And he really pisses me off! He better not mess with me. Who is this fortune teller named Chi Yisou anyway. Who knows, but I hope he's dangerous." - Son Goku It becomes clear that Lady Gyokumen is the mastermind behind the revival of Gyumaoh. She needs all five of the Scriptures of Heaven and Earth which are guarded by the Sanzo priests. She already has the Seiten. She knows that Genjyo has the Maten Scripture. Kougaiji, the son of Gyumaoh and his legitimate wife, is ordered to get her the scripture. Kougaiji meets Dr. Ni, one of the scientist working to revive his father. Lirin, Gyokumen and Gyumaoh's daughter, over hears the conversation and wants to help. Meanwhile, the Sanzo ikkou is walking through a town's market place (trying to steer Goku past the myriad food stands) when they're pinned by a fortune teller called Chin Yisou. He's especially interested in Hakkai, saying he may look harmless but has the eyes of a sinner. This hits him hard. Lirin has taken off by herself, taking one of the Flying Dragons. Kougaiji and his underlings go to investigate. The dragon is found snoozing under a tree, but Lirin gone. Kougaiji's fretting. He's gently teased about his big-brotherly worries by the third member of his team--a big, muscular, dark-haired demon with a great smile--who we haven't seen before. He tells Kou that he understands; his dad also had a mistress, who gave him a half-sibling he loved. Like Yaone, this youkai, called Dokugakuji, was taken into Kou's service with no questions asked. Out of nowhere the town is suddenly threatened by a gigantic shikigami in the form of a monster crab. Goku is ready to take it on (probably imagining a towering stack of baked crab cakes) when a redhaired girl--Lirin--explodes into the scene and she destroys it easily. She challenges the Sanzo ikkou and Sanzo passifies her with a meatbun. When Kou arrives, he literally facepalms on finding the missing Lirin eating a meatbun while being restrained by Sanzo. The Sanzo ikkou start to fight, each member taking on another (excpet Sanzo, because he's babysitting Lirin). It's releaved that Dokugakuji is actually Gojyo's older brother Jien. Standing on a building, away from the action, Chin Yisou watches as things play out... Quotes *''"Lord Kougaiji, I must say, you're exactly the way I pictured you. But enough with the pleasantries. I believe my presents has been requested to elaborate on procedures regarding Lady Koushu's lover. Oh, oh yes. He's your father isn't he. Heh heh heh. So sorry. At any rate, with the Seiten scripture in hand, all we need to revive lord gyumoah is to obtain maten scripture Genjo Sanzo is caring." - Dr. Ni'' to Kougaiji *''"She didn't steal a dragon... did she?... That bitch! What was she thinking?" - Kougaiji'' *''"Brat's only whine because they know you'll give they what they want." - Genjo Sanzo's parental advice. *"Death walks especially close with you. You can deceive the other with those pretty boy looks, but I can see the darkness behind those eyes. Sins beyond atonement. And a scar. Yes, a scar on your belly." - Chin Yisou'' to Hakkai *''"When are these guys gonna learn? Don't mess with me when I'm shoppin'!" - Son Goku'', surprisingly loves to shop (probably for food). *''"Stop being so sensitive. I understand more than you know. My old man had a mistress too. And he gave me a kid brother, though by a different mother. But he was dear to me, as much of a brat as he was. My mother suffered terribly. But in the end, I couldn't save her. Yes, I see a lot of me in you Kougaiji." - Dokugakuji'' to Kougaiji. *''"When I came to the castle that day, you had no idea who I was. But you took me in without any questions asked. And that's when I vowed to dedicate my life to serving you... You listen to me, my friend. I'm with you because you always follow your own path. And wherever that road may take you, I promise we will be there. You are our one true lord Kougaiji. We won't let you down." - Dokugakuji'' to Kougaiji *''"Alright! Who wants a piece of me? Listen to me you bunch of do-gooders, prepare to meet your doom." - Lirin to Sanzo Ikkou'' *''"I was wondering, if you're not doing anything, would you consider maybe being my opponent? If you want to." - Yaone'' to Hakkai Gallery 08-012.png|"It looks like we each take about ten a piece..." 08-002.png|Creepy Bunny 08-005.png|Chin Yisou 08-006.png|Kawaii Doku-kun!! 08-011.png|Shikigami 08-009.png|' Karma must hate me... ' 08-010.png|Face Palm References * Saiyuki Gensoumaden (Anime) Episode 08 * Gunning for the Buddha Website Category:Gensoumaden Episodes